Glistening Candles
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lexie smiles at the finely-decorated Christmas tree that sits in the corner of her living room. One of her most favored holidays, ever since she was just a tyke. The snowy weather, beautiful decorations, being surrounded by the people she loves—it all made for an immaculate day.


_I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't been keeping up with Pushing Through...I have absolutely no good excuse for that other than the fact that I've been busy with classes and spending too much time writing another story. I feel so bad. But, to kind of make up for that, I thought to write this short little Christmas story. I hope it's okay._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story._

* * *

Glistening Candles

Lexie smiles at the finely-decorated Christmas tree that sits in the corner of her living room. One of her most favored holidays, ever since she was just a tyke. The snowy weather, beautiful decorations, being surrounded by the people she loves—it all made for an immaculate day. She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears the front door open and breeze of cold air rushes inside.

Mark and Derek come trudging in the house—shoes covered in snow—with a handful of logs each. Lexie watches as they carry them directly over to the fireplace that's catty-corner to where she's sitting on the couch. She quirks an eyebrow, secretly wondering what the two are up to.

After placing what logs he held down into the fireplace, Mark walks over to have a seat beside his girlfriend. He snakes his arms gently around her dainty waist, pulling her to rest in his lap. "Perfect Christmas weather, huh little Grey?" He brushes his lips delicately along her forehead; his blue eyes gazing warmly down at her.

"It certainly is," she murmurs, letting her head rest comfortably against his shoulder. Brown eyes peer back at him. She wraps her arms lovingly around his neck. "I love this time of year, Mark. It was always my mom's favorite part of the year; she, Molly, and I would spend all day baking cookies and decorating the tree. I only wish I knew Mer back then…I can't imagine her Christmases were as warm and fuzzy as mine."

Running his hands smoothly up and down her arms, the light-haired man slowly nods his head. He drops a soft kiss atop her head, "That's your father's fault. What could you do about what you had no knowledge of?"

A faint smile on her face, the brunette reaches her hands up to cup around her boyfriend's face. She strokes her lips softly over top of his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mark huskily replies, carefully laying her on the couch beneath him. He holds her down and gazes intently into her soft brown orbs. A gentle finger brushes across her forehead before he smashes their lips back into a compassionate kiss.

The distinct sound of clearing throats halts their intimate acts instantly. The two quickly sit themselves up and stare sheepishly at Meredith and Derek—who both watch them with laughing grins displayed on their faces. "You two do know you have your very own room upstairs, right? You really don't need to be making out on my couch," Meredith points out, her eyes pondering between her sister and the man beside her.

"The couch that my child watches TV on every morning," she adds with the shake of her head.

Lexie and Mark share a laugh. "Sorry guys; We just got lost in each other's eyes," the brunette honestly answers.

The older sister rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest and continues to stare at the two. "You two make me sick with your little cheesy romance," she mutters. Pointing at the brunette, Meredith motions for her to follow her into the kitchen.

Taking the hint, Lexie follows suit. When they enter in there, she turns to stare at her sister with a worried expression. "Something wrong, Mer?" Her eyes soft and compassionate as they peer gently into the older woman's.

"I thought you'd might like to help me bake some Christmas cookies is all. I know you love making them—figured what better to do on a cold snowy day like today?" Meredith smiles, walking over to the pantry to grab the appropriate ingredients. She places them on the island and hands the instructions to the taller woman.

Lexie can't help the grin that spreads on her face. She immediately nods her head with enthusiasm, taking the sheet of paper with pleasure. "This is just like when I was a little girl—I loved snow days! They really are the perfect days for baking," her voice beams excitedly. She opens the fridge to retrieve a carton of eggs.

Getting a cup of water, the blonde women feels a warmth rush through her. It's nice to have a family, she realizes. To finally be surrounded by people she loves and cherishes makes the holiday season much more pleasurable. She brings the cup over to where Lexie cracks a couple of eggs into the dry mixture.

"I can't say I relate—my mother wasn't really into the whole 'let's make cookies and drink hot cocoa' shenanigans."

Those words crush Lexie. It hurts to know that her older sister didn't get to experience the same joyful pleasures that she did growing up. She tilts her head to glance at her sister while stirring in the eggs and water. "I'm so sorry, Mer. I wish I would have known you then…every child deserves a warm and happy Christmas. It hurts me that you didn't get to experience a real one growing up," her tone saddened somewhat as she gazes down into the bowl of thickening dough.

Meredith shakes her head, grabbing Lexie and pulling her in for a comforting hug. "Don't be. My mother tried her best, but she had a job to worry about. I understood that," she runs a hand gently through the other's dark hair and smiles warmly at her. It warms her heart to know what a gentle-hearted and caring younger sister she has.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, Lex, because I have you and Derek and my beautiful daughter to enjoy the holidays with. I can make those same memories now and cherish them even more."

* * *

Long after the cookies are baked and the two couples have stuffed themselves silly with feast of a dinner, they all retreat into the living room for a much-needed evening of drinking wine and watching holiday movies. Just as Lexie is about to reach for her drink, she freezes at the sight of Mark coming over and kneeling on one knee right in front of her.

She feels her heart beat triple the speed. Her eyes gaze widely into his. Tears slowly start to build beneath her eyelids.

Mark smiles warmly at her, carefully reaching inside of his shirt pocket for a tiny box. He holds it out and very slowly opens it—displaying a beautifully-sparkling sterling ring. "Lexie Grey, will you join me in being a Sloan?"

` The words are caught in her throat as tears stream heavily down her cheeks. She nods her head profusely, a large—glowing—smile forming on her face. "Y-yes, of course, Mark!" She jumps up from the couch and throws her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling her face into it. Her tears continue to fall, soaking his skin as well.

"I didn't think you'd ever propose—this is a real Christmas miracle! The best gift any person could ever ask for," Lexie ecstatically exclaims.

Watching the two in both surprise and excitement, Meredith and Derek share a smile. "Neither did we," the two laugh.

With the roll of his eyes, Mark pulls Lexie to him and plants a fierce kiss onto her lips. He grabs fistfuls of her hair as he deepens it for a few minutes longer and then releases it. "I wanted to make it special for you and I know Christmas is your favorite holiday—so I figured this would make for the perfect time to pop the question," he smiles, wrapping her back in his arms and leaning their foreheads gently together. Their noses brush lightly together; he gazes warmly into her shining brown orbs. "I love you so much, Lexie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know marrying you is the best decision I'll ever make."

A few sniffles escape. Lexie strokes the tips of her fingers lightly along his cheek. "Oh, Mark, you're turning into such a romantic mush-ball…and I absolutely love it. I love you so much too—this is the best Christmas ever. Thank you," she softly murmurs against his lips.


End file.
